1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a temperature measurement apparatus and the like measuring an internal temperature of an object to be measured.
2. Related Art
Biological information such as a health condition, a basal metabolism condition, or a mental condition is obtained on the basis of a body temperature which is fundamentally vital information. In order to determine a health condition, a basal metabolism condition, or a mental condition of a person or an animal on the basis of a body temperature of the person or the animal, information regarding not a temperature of a surface layer of the person or the animal but rather an internal temperature (deep part temperature) thereof is necessary.
For example, in a case where an internal temperature of a furnace or a pipe is measured, if a temperature measurement apparatus can be provided outside the furnace or the pipe so as to measure an internal temperature, a facility or members for providing the temperature measurement apparatus inside the furnace or the pipe are not necessary, a cheaper temperature measurement apparatus can be used from the viewpoint of heat resistance, corrosion resistance, and a measurement range, and construction cost can be reduced.
As techniques regarding measurement of an internal temperature, for example, a technique disclosed in JP-A-55-29794 or JP-A-2006-308538 for measuring a temperature of the human body is known.
The technique disclosed in JP-A-55-29794 is a technique regarding internal temperature measurement using a so-called heat flow compensation method. In this technique, a heat flow compensation type probe is attached to a body surface, and an internal temperature of an object to be measured is measured by making heat radiation from the body surface zero on appearance. In this case, it is necessary to control a heater in order to bring the living body inside and the probe into a temperature equilibrium state. For this reason, not only is power for operating the heater necessary, but fine temperature control of the heater is also necessary in order to improve the accuracy of internal temperature measurement.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-308538, there is a problem in that heat balance occurring between the temperature measurement apparatus and the surrounding environment (external world) is not taken into consideration when an internal temperature is calculated. In other words, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-308538 is a technique based on a system in which heat balance does not occur between the temperature measurement apparatus and the surrounding environment, that is, an ideal system being capable of being formed. However, heat balance occurs between the temperature measurement apparatus and the surrounding environment in the real world, and thus there is a problem in that a temperature measurement error caused by the heat balance cannot be negligible.